This is a study to investigate the acute and chronic toxicity of concurrent intravenous administration of 5-fluorouracil and 5-iodo-2'deoxyuridine in patients with malignant solid or hematologic neoplasms who are not candidates for known regimens or protocol treatment of higher efficacy or priority.